Rio meets new york
by mastfic
Summary: what happens when jake blu and jewel meets the penguins of madicascar
1. Chapter 1

(a/n if you are going to read this fanfic you have to read a war for rio first to under stand this story)One chilly fall day in new york city the penguins were doing there regular military training"Rico tnt now" yelled skipper as usale Rico coffed it up asap"allright to day we have a highly trained and decorated military bird coming here his name is Jake" said now spoke"Skipper are talking about the jake that can take down any one and was born in 1500" he finished having to cach his breath Skipper replied

"yes it is now he is bring some friends with and they are more military personal" said Skipper

then a golden voice rang out like out like a very deep bell.

"do you mean me" said Jake all the penguins turned around Privet nearly fainted and Rico just stared at Jake Skipper spoke first.

"good to see you again old firend" said Skipper turing and shaking Jakes wing.

"Skipper these are my friends Blu and Jewel

"hi there" said Blu

"how you doing" said jewel and again jake spoke

"and these are there kids Blu jr.,Jewel there other son siergay" as Jake finished Blu and Jewel shoke hands with all the jewel spoke(a/n there is going to be some clumpted paragraph)"so Jake these are your friends that you were telling us about" said Jake,Blu and Jewel were wearing there military uniforms because Jake was here to give the penguins there military preformence now spoke

"so Blu and Jewel is it how are you guys milittray personal" he finished sounding a bit harsh now Jewel spoke

"well in the war for rio Blu was a S.G.T and I was a admiral in the bird military that jake commanded" as she finished Skipper had a slight smirk on his then marlene walked by and Skipper grabed her and kissed her.

"jake this is my wife marlene" said Skipper looking into marlenes deep brown eyes, Marlene said"i was just about to say the same thing" they both lughed jake on the other hand got out a cigar and lighted it he puffed in smoke and then blew it out

"jake in all of the documenterys we've seen about you it never mentioned you smoking" questioned skipper then jake replied

"skipper you haven't seen recen't films of me then because I've been smoking for 7 years" said jake throughing his cigar butt on the jake took out his flask and started to drink,

"shouldn't we be getting inside" said kolwalski,jake blu,jewel and the others agreeded acepted marlene who was heading back to her own habitat.

When they got inside the base jake said

"so skipper have you thought about coming to rio and helping with the military" skipper chuckled and replied

"yeah I have but I'am staying here in new york because I'am needed here" jake replied

"such great words coming from such a great hero" they all had a laugh at that and they all sat at a table jewel spoke

"so here's the deal the monkeys have got there army back together and they have all there supplies but we don't know where it coming from we got ridd of all there eqipment and there is no way that they could make all that stuff from scrach tht quick" blu replied with some what of an anwser

"they could be gettong supplies from the cuban monkeys" jake replied to this with hast

"thats a very weird thing to mention blu we just had an unchecked cuban monkey ship dock in rio" they all just got the awnser in there head.

You see for some strange resone cuban monkey ships have been dropping off supplies at rio and the one of the manifest listed on there were wepons like .guns,planes, you name it so the cuban monkeys were suppling the rio monkeys.

Jake then spoke saying

"skipper I know you love new york but your going to have to come to rio to help our military has been devistated by many wars so they are going to be a match for the well supplied monkeys,skipper knoded and then they got on the bird sized plane and flew to rio to help win the war.


	2. Chapter 2 the new war

When skipper,rico,privet,kowalski,blu and jewel and jake got to rio what they saw shocked them half of the jungle was shot or blow'n up they saw many dead birds lying on the ground they rushed over to them jake carried 50 birds on his back,right to the entered the base they saw atleast 500 birds on computers and cell phones preparing for the war, jake then spoke up

,"I'd never thought I would step into the this building again",blu and jewel knoded in made his way to the lab to help out some of the bird scientist's rico made his way to the wepons department and skipper and privet made there way to the war then spoke up

"jake you're battle stradigie is flawless,except for one thing your left flank is open to an attack".Jake then replied to skipper

"yes I know but that is where the tanks and artilery are going" replied jake,with a bit of a smile.

Skipper overlooked the planes again bu then asked jake

"what about air support,sir".Jake replied again

"please no sir, and thats where you come in you see they have 1,000 planes we have 100".

Skipper looked very unimpresed by ther number of planes that jakes military had,

"jake what happened" asked was puzzled by the question and responded

"what do you mean",skipper replied

" the low number of air craft".Jake then got a sad look on his face and the whole base got replied

"terorists were hunting my wife and they were blowing up planes they got her and me in a tourte camber by then we only had 100"

FLASH BACK(wish me luck)

Jake and his wife katie were tied up in chairs katie asked

"honey where are we" jake replied

"I'don't know but I think it might be the twinkie factroy" he said looking around then he spoted the people coming throught the doors

"well,well,well jake I thought we would never capture you and your wife"

Jake just spat in the guys gold McCaw just wiped the spit off his face and went behind katie and held a 9mm glock pistol to her blue feathery head, then she screamed

"NO no no please jake help! Call..." he pust a gag in her beak and a blind fold over her eyes. Jake then said

"lisen the police ore on the there way there is no poi..." just as he said this 5 swat bird members bust throught the door and untied jake the gun man got behind aktie and said

"let me go,and she lives".Jake then asked the gun man

"alright what do you want" the gun thought for a bit and then replied

"a passport to russia and 1,000,000 dollors" but then as he said that jake ordered the leader of the swat unit to fire and he did so but the gun man was fast before the bullets hit him he shot then screamed

"NOOOO!" he ran to her side and then yelled

"get a medical team NOW!". The swat leader knoded and ran out the door.

END FLASH BACK

Skipper then said

"i'am sorry jake for making you remember"

Jake waved it off and replied

"no,its no big deal"

(a/n sorry for cutting this chapter short but chapter 3 should be up soon and sorry for taking so long for if you are on facebook go to the minnesota's independence page like and get friends to rally to our side. goodbye untile then)


End file.
